Impulso
by B.Kitsune
Summary: Escuchas como proclaman tus hazañas con admiración. Sin embargo, no te importa en absoluto cuando su atención se te ha sido arrebatada por alguien más.


**Impulso**

* * *

 ** _D_** _ibujo r ealizado por: **Jikei** [Pixiv]_

* * *

 _Escuchas conversaciones de manera aleatoria dirigidas hacia tu persona, algún que otro coqueteo por miradas femeninas pasan alrededor de ti. Las personas te hablan, te observan y te alaban buscando algún indicio de tu atención, por muy mínimo que sea, todos quieren mantener una insignificante charla contigo. Es de esperarse, eres uno de los líderes de gimnasio más jóvenes en tomar el poder, y eres merecedor de una reputación inigualable, tanto por tu querido abuelo que se encuentra a ciertos metros de distancia conversando con rostros conocidos, como por tus propios méritos que gracias a tu destreza se encuentran registrados como merecedor de un gran título, razones no te faltan para jactarte de tus hazañas._

 _Sin embargo, nada de eso importa esta noche. A pesar de que te encuentras en una reunión exclusiva para ciertos entrenadores de renombre y un montón de cámaras enfocan tu semblante rígido, no tienes atención nada más que para esa mujer que se encuentra sentada a unos cuantos metros de ti. No es quien tiene el vestido más revelador ni el cuerpo más destacado. Sólo un vestido negro con un ligero escote, que expone elegantemente parte de su generosa anatomía femenina, agregado a unos labios retocados con un suave tono rojo y un cabello tan oscuro como la tierra nutrida adornado hacia un lado con unas flores de porcelana, son suficientes para que tu atención haya estado fijada en esa sola mujer durante toda la velada._

 _Te ha molestado desde que consolidaron su amistad desde ya hace un buen tiempo. Cuando sólo eran chicos de 11 años. Pero esta vez estás irritado por una razón diferente, su molesta charlatanería se dirige a una persona distinta de quienes conoces íntimamente. Sus hermosos ojos azules tan profundos como el océano, se encuentran admirando a un rostro diferente, sus suaves y níveas manos están siendo contaminadas por un toque desconocido._

 _Y eso te enerva._

 _Te duele admitirlo, pero te irrita de sobremanera que todos sus sentidos estén enfocados a alguien que no seas tú, que se atreva a reír con esa estrepitosa sonrisa e irritable sonido que deberían estar enfocados hacia tí. Alguien menciona si tal vez no estas disfrutando de la velada, luego te das cuenta que has estado frunciendo el ceño durante tanto tiempo que pareciese que tu expresión ha quedado marcada con fuego. Niegas con una sonrisa fingida, pero no le puedes quitar la mirada a esa chica, que ahora ha osado permitir que dicho individuo tome su mano con un gesto de coquetería, ella solamente asiente mostrando nuevamente esa sonrisa que muy en lo profundo, te derrite cuando eres tú quien se la entrega._

 _La observas pedir disculpas y levantarse en dirección de las escaleras. No se te ha escapado a la vista que aquel hombre la observó con interés cuando comenzó a caminar. Sin pensártelo dos veces, la sigues con ímpetu en busca de una explicación. No sabes en que momento comenzaste a correr buscando su presencia, pero la encuentras volviendo desde lo que recuerdas era el cuarto de baño. Ella se sorprende al encontrarte en aquel pasillo, cuyas luces no alcanzan a despejar el velo nocturno, y notas un ligero nerviosismo en el cuerpo de la mujer quien ha robado tu atención de la manera más incorrecta._

 _\- El cuarto de baño de hombres está al otro lado. - Afirma sonriendo, pensando que tu razón por la que te encuentras en aquel lugar fue simple torpeza. -_

 _\- Sé dónde está el baño. - Respondes con más molestia de la que habías pensado, ella te observa perpleja. -_

 _\- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? - Se detiene por un instante - ¿Me estás siguiendo?_

 _\- ¿Desde cuándo Lance y tú se han vuelto tan íntimos para que permitas que te toque con tanta familiaridad?_

 _\- Y-Yo… - Ella no da crédito, sus palabras se oyen resentidas, su cuerpo a pesar de no observarlo con detalle por la oscuridad de la noche, le parece algo rígido. - Hemos encontrado un interesante punto en común. - Concluye con naturalidad, aunque discreta. Green parece mucho más irritado que en otras oportunidades. - Sólo tomó mi mano por mera curiosidad._

 _\- ¿Permites que cualquier hombre tome tu mano sólo porque te lo pide, entonces? - Ríe después de unos segundos ante la idea que cruza por su cabeza. -_

 _\- Vamos Green, ¿no estarás celoso sólo por un toque amistoso? - Espera una reacción de negación, algún comentario ácido que asegure lo contrario. Pero al cabo de unos segundos concluye que ha dado en el blanco. -¿Es en serio?_

 _Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, Green camina directamente hacia ella, Blue, quien se ha mantenido algo nerviosa por la actitud tan poco natural en él, comienza a retroceder temerosa, encontrándose con la muralla a su espalda. Se reprocha por ese error. Ahora se encuentra acorralada con un Green que no reconoce. Está acostumbrada a su ironía, a su molestia y a su arrogancia, mas no se siente cómoda cuando se mantiene en silencio. Como si estuviese planeando algo macabro._

 _\- Eres tan molesta… Me irrita tu risa, me molesta tu voz, me saca de quicio cada vez que estás merodeando a mí alrededor. - Sus palabras le duelen, aunque en el fondo bien sabe que está diciendo una verdad de la que se ha dado cuenta a lo largo de los años, le duele. Pero antes de defenderse o reprochar con el mismo veneno que él le profesa, se acerca y le rodea con sus brazos. De repente se siente acorralada, indefensa, no ayuda que le saque unos buenos centímetros de altura. Pero nada es peor que aquellos ojos verdes que pareciera que brillasen con la oscuridad. La observan con atención, como si estuviese estudiando lo que pasa por su mente. Y eso le pone nerviosa. Jamás se ha sentido tan menuda por una mirada masculina. - Pero más me irrita que tu atención sea enfocada hacia otro hombre. Que rías por alguien que no sea yo._

 _\- ¿P-Por qué? - Tratas de retomar el control colocando una sonrisa socarrona. - No me digas que el gran Green Oak ha caído bajo mi encanto._

 _Esperas una respuesta que jamás llega, sólo se encuentran esos ojos que te miran con ansiedad. Esa boca que pareciese llamarte… Y estás tan cerca de su cuerpo que aquella esencia exquisita de masculinidad llega a tus sentidos seductoramente. Nada ayuda saber que al momento de verlo vestido con aquel traje que pareciera acoplarse con su cuerpo, todas tus intenciones de molestarlo fueron reemplazadas con un incesante nerviosismo. Sabías que es un hombre atractivo. Sin embargo esta noche aquella realidad te golpeo en la cara. Y habías estado evitándolo durante toda la velada por temor a avergonzarte bajo su mirada. Quien sabría que con ese simple e inocente plan acabarías provocándolo._

 _Después de unos segundos, su cuerpo comienza a acertarte a ti con un claro objetivo. No puedes hacer nada para detenerlo, ya sea por el asombro o la incredulidad de que este sucediendo, por un efímero momento ansias que se apresure, no puedes negarlo, durante mucho tiempo has estado esperando que ese momento sucediese. Que ese hombre de porte tan sereno caiga bajo tu mano y se atreva a sucumbir a un deseo prohibido. Sus labios se rozan, y sientes una descarga eléctrica por todo tu cuerpo. Te da una gran satisfacción saber que él pareciese estar retraído, sin saber cómo manejar la situación. Y era de esperarse, sabes que no ha tenido experiencia con alguien más, y eso te llena de gloria. Lo miras por un momento, está tenso y duda de su hazaña, pero no quieres dejarlo pasar. Acercas tus labios con los de él y lentamente comienzan un baile íntimo, buscando y descubriendo la textura del otro. Sus manos comienzan a viajar por tu espalda hacia tu cintura y tú solo lo dejas descubrir, recibiendo una dulce sensación por donde ha pasado su delicado roce, sabes que no le eres del todo indiferente con aquel vestido, has tenido su mirada durante toda la noche y sólo esa realidad te habría dejado con una sonrisa al llegar a casa. Pero ahora la noche no podía ser más perfecta. Cuando el contacto comienza a presentarse insuficiente, muerdes juguetonamente su labio inferior pidiendo su permiso, y el accede con temor a no desenvolverse como corresponde. Te sorprende, se adapta bastante rápido y el beso se vuelve más adulto, más exquisito para recordar. Luego de unos momentos, te separas sin antes darle un rápido beso en los labios mientras tus manos se encuentran alrededor de su cuello. Lo observas sonrojado y crees que jamás se te irá esa imagen de tus recuerdos._

 _\- Sabes a fresas. - El desvía la mirada mucho más avergonzado que antes. Haciendo que se te escape una involuntaria risa de tus labios. Te tambaleas juguetonamente buscando su mirada y antes de que te des cuenta ese hombre tan estoico y reservado como se observa a plena luz del día, te abraza como un tímido niño por unos momentos más. Su calor es un claro contraste con el ambiente que los rodea y eso aumenta el confort de su momento. -_

 _\- Hay que volver… - Se separa de ti con el mismo semblante de siempre, ya ha acabado el momento y sabes que es mejor así. -_

 _\- Sí... - Antes de que inicies el camino de vuelta a la reunión. Te detiene y te da un último beso en los labios para luego soltarte por completo. Tú solo sonríes más avergonzada que antes.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Te he iniciado en algún tipo de obsesión? - Bromeas mientras lo ves caminar de vuelta. -_

 _\- Podría decirse que sí._

 _Sonríes ladinamente mientras lo ves llegar al gran salón desde la salida y tu grupo de compañeros lo rodean con entusiasmo. Ciertamente no sabes si es eres tú o él quien ha quedado más obsesionado por los besos del otro. Pero luego de esta noche… Será una experiencia que se repetirá hasta que se termine… O los consuma._


End file.
